Sly Cooper (Game)
A series of platformers following the adventures of Sly Cooper, an anthropomorphic raccoon and gentleman thief along with his band of thieves. Setting The Sly Cooper series is set in a anthromorphic universe, which means it is populated with human like animals. It follows Sly Cooper, a young master thief, and his band of thieves and their many capers. The art style is a combination of classic comic book style motifs and early 1900's noir. Story Early Years The story starts out with Sly telling his life story. For centuries, a rival thief named Clockwerk as had a grudge against Sly's family. His goal: slay the Cooper lineage and steal the Thievius Racoonus -- a book containing the families secrets to becoming a master thief. When Sly was a young boy, he and his family were attacked by a gang called the Fiendish Five led by Clockwerk, which resulted in the death of his parents and the theft of his family heirloom the Thievius Raccoonus. After the incident, Sly was left a lonely orphan and was sent off to an orphanage where he soon met his life-long friends, Bentley and Murray. Eventually, they form a band of thieves, with Sly as the leader and the one who pulled off the actual thievery, Bentley as the brains and usually the one to plan the heist, and Murray as the brute strength who helps Sly out if heavy lifting is needed. 'Sly Cooper and the thievius raccoonus' (2002) This game deals with the story behind Clockwerk and his ultimate demise due to Sly and his band of thieves. While Sly and his friends were growing up, Clockwerk and his cohorts "The Fiendish Five" split the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus between themselves and used it's secrets for their own personal gain. Once Sly became a full fledged thief, he began to learn about Clockwerk and he and his pals decided to take down his arch-nemesis once and for all and save his family's name. Sly then tracked down each individual member of the "Fiendish Five" and reclaimed each page of the Thievius Raccoonus. After that, he traced Clockwerk back to his hideout to finally get revenge for his family's death. With all the pages to the Thievius Raccoonus returned to it's rightful place, Sly returned to low-scale thievery with Bentley and Murray without worry of the ancient Clockwerk of ever returning. 'Sly 2: Band of Thievus' (2004) After realizing that Clockwork had not been defeated once and for all, Sly and the gang set out to steal the Clockwork pieces and make sure he could never be reassembled. However, upon arriving at the museum the parts are being held at to retrieve them, the gang realizes that they've already been stolen by a group called the Klaww Gang. And thus the band sets out to retrieve the Clockwerk parts before they can be reassembled to revive Sly's old nemesis. 'Sly 3: Honor Among Thievus' (2005) Sly is prepared to pull of the biggest heist he's ever attempted, but he needs the help of some old friends and enemies to pull it off. He is searching for his family's secret treasure vault, which is being guarded by a mad scientist named Dr. M. This game sees the return of many old characters, along with a few new ones, and is the last game in the series released thus far. SLY IN 3-D! The game comes packaged with Sly-themed, red and blue 3D glasses that allow the player to view certain sections of the game in 3D. The Sly Collection The Sly Collection is a re-mastering of the Sly Cooper trilogy made available on a single Blu-ray disc. Along with HD graphics and trophies, the collection includes 3D support and new minigames with PlayStation Move support. Sly Cooper Thieves in Time Sly, Bentley, and Murray must travel back in time to save the Cooper dynasty from being erased throughout all of history. Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time is the fourth title in the Sly Cooper franchise. Category:Video Games Category:Browse Category:Sly Cooper Category:E 10+